


Homura Gets The D

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Multi, Rough Sex, Stretching, Threesome, post-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Homura needs what her friends (or enemies) can give her. After all, they know how to treat a devil correctly.





	Homura Gets The D

**Homura Gets the D**

Anyone who knew Mami wouldn’t be very surprised at how she liked to have sex. She was doting, and caring, and keen to make sure her partner was happy. And it was also her way or the highway. She had been that way when Homura was a trembling, glasses-wearing newbie. And she was still like that Homura was the devil, ruler of the universe.

 

Homura panted, feeling Mami’s full, heavy breasts pressing against her back. While Mami’s chest was wonderful, and fully deserving of a great deal of attention and praise, Homura couldn’t concentrate on it right now.

 

Instead, she was trying to relax enough to let Mami’s even more impressive cock get inside her. Only an inch past the head was inside her, and Homura already felt like she was going to burst. And if she looked down, she could see what seemed like yard after yard waiting to go inside her.

 

In another life, in another world, Homura had listened to Sayaka and Kyouko making jokes about Mami’s mammies. She thought they should have saved those jokes for Mami’s… Homura couldn’t think of a synonym for penis that started with a m. Of course, the reason those two hadn’t made those jokes was that Mami hadn’t _had_ a penis back then. There were certain benefits to being the devil. Beyond being able to dress how she wanted, in defiance of modesty laws and physics alike.

 

Homura realized she was mentally babbling, trying to take her mind off what she was about to do. Time to get to work, before Mami lost patience and forced her. She tried to deny the shiver of delight that ran through her at the thought.

 

Homura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wiggled her hips, sliding down another inch. She gasped, feeling the cock shift around inside her. Mami’s arms held her close, one hand stroking her hair as Homura panted for breath.

 

“You’re doing so good, Akemi-san. There’s less than a foot to go, and I _know_ you can do it.”  
  
Encouraged by Mami’s reassurance, Homura did her best to slide down another inch. Mami felt huge inside her, like she was being split apart. Homura didn’t think she had ever taken anything remotely as big before. It was a good thing she had all the powers of the devil to help her. Of course Homura had used those same powers to give Mami such a huge rod, so it all evened out.

 

Next time, Homura thought she might make Mami a bit smaller. It felt like her pussy was wrapped tight around Mami’s cock. So tight there wasn’t room for anything else, just sweet torture as Homura slid inch by inch down the shaft. Homura didn’t think there was room for a single strand of hair in her pussy, Mami was filling it up so much. Homura made some small sounds, almost whines as she tried to deal with the feeling.

 

Mami’s arms wrapped around her waist, lightly stroking the skin of Homura’s crotch. The devil twitched and moaned at the feather-light touches. Then she outright squealed as Mami brushed her clit. Homura shook in Mami’s arms as she came.

 

Homura’s limbs dug against the bed as her first orgasm of the night swept through her. She made high-pitched keening sounds as she tried to deal with the painful pleasure sweeping up out of her stretched pussy and into her brain. Her pussy tried to tighten down around Mami, but it was already so stretched there was just no way for that to happen.

 

Mami cradled Homura, whispering soft words of encouragement and praise into her ear. Finally, Homura recovered enough to remember where she was and what she was doing. Her head lolled on her neck as she looked down, and her eyes widened in surprise. Homura still had several more inches to go before she bottomed out on Mami’s shaft.

 

With a groan of mingled lust and effort, Homura started sinking down again. Mami’s body was warm against hers as the blonde supported the devil. It took a long while, and Homura felt herself getting close to her second orgasm, but she finally did. She had completed one, single stroke of Mami’s cock.

 

Mami was wearing a condom. Homura could feel the rubber, stretched tight by Mami’s dick, rubbing against her walls. It felt good, though Homura knew that raw cock felt even better. But Mami had insisted on it, overriding Homura’s attempts to point out that she could control whether or not she got pregnant.

 

Homura was forced to wonder why Mami had been so insistent on wearing condoms. She was sure she would find out. And that was all the brainpower Homura could spare to the mystery right now. The rest of her was caught up in trying to get another inch inside her. Just a few more, and she would be at the base, having taken it all.

 

And then it would be time to raise herself up and do it all over again. Homura wasn’t sure if she was looking forward to or dreading that part. It had been so, so… unique, getting all the way down. Homura wasn’t sure if she could handle it happening again. And again and again and again.

 

Mami could cum without getting soft. Again and again she came inside Homura’s wet, tight, hot pussy. And time and again, Homura was denied the pleasure of a creampie. She moaned in frustration, feeling the condom inside her swell with Mami’s hot seed, and none of it escaping to cover her cunt in white.

 

And every time Mami came, she would insist on pulling out of Homura. That was a long, torturous experience, Homura slowly pulling herself of Mami’s dick, leaving her aching hole unfilled. Then Mami would pull the condom off of her dick. Homura would watch with hungry eyes, licking her lips as Mami tied the bottom off, making sure that no cum could escape. Then she would neatly lay the condom down next to the ones she had already filled on the nightstand at the edge of the bed.

 

And after all that was done, Mami would make Homura put a new condom on her. Homura’s hands would tremble as she wrapped them around Mami’s hot, pulsating rod. And once the condom was securely fastened, it would be time to plug Homura’s leaking, increasingly stretched hole back up again.

 

Homura had no idea what she would look like if Mami hadn’t been wearing condoms. The way she felt each piece of plastic swell up inside her, Mami must be cumming liters at a time. What would it be like to have all that cum pumped into her instead of the condoms? Homura shivered at the thought. She would have a bloated belly, like she was already a few months pregnant. And she would assuredly _get_ pregnant, if that much cum was forced into her pussy. The thought sounded arousing, though Homura replaced Mami with Madoka for that particular fantasy. And who knew? Maybe it wouldn’t have to be just a fantasy.

 

Homura thought she was losing her mind. If her orgasms didn’t come so regularly, the burning need Mami’s dick was stirring up in her would have scrambled her thoughts, leaving her wanting nothing but something to fill the aching emptiness inside her. And even with Homura’s regular orgasms, she was still feeling kind of light-headed as climax after climax tore through her.

 

Mami’s quiet whisperings got lewder, though no less sweet, as time went on. Homura shivered, forced to listen to those tender words directed into her ear.

 

“You’re such a good cocksleeve, Akemi-san. I don’t think I’ve ever had someone as tight as you who complained as little as you. You really are a good place to unload my cum into.”

 

That wasn’t the kind of praise most girls would be interested in. It wasn’t the kind of praise _Homura_ would usually be interested in. But right here, right now? Held in Mami’s arms as the blonde girl destroyed her pussy? It was exactly what Homura wanted to hear, even if she couldn’t control herself enough to show how nice those words felt.

 

Mami seemed to know anyways. At any rate, she kept up the stream of sweet dirty talk, brushing Homura’s hair while whispering the most unimaginable kinds of filth. Homura soaked up every word.

 

“You’re such a good cumdump, Akemi-san. Your cunt is so tight around me. And I’m so deep inside you. I think I can feel your heartbeat. I’m not sure I’ll ever let you leave.”

 

Homura gasped as Mami reached exceptionally deep on that stroke. But Mami took it as agreement.

 

“Oh? You’d like that? You want to spend the rest of your life as my cocksleeve? I’ll just take you out whenever I’m feeling antsy and pull you up and down until I’m finished. I probably won’t use a condom. Maybe you’d get pregnant. We could have a lot of fun together, watching your belly swell up with my children. What do you think?”

 

Homura let out a stuttering cry as she came, thrashing weakly in Mami’s arms. That fantasy sounded hot beyond measure. The reality wouldn’t be nearly as good, but all Homura cared about at that moment was the image of herself as Mami had described. Bloated belly, bloated breasts, living only to take Mami’s cock in whatever way Mami wanted her too.

 

“Good girl,” Mami whispered into her ear. “Or, rather, good toy. You’ll be a perfect little toy for me, won’t you, Akemi-san.”

 

Homura either nodded or her head was jolted up and down by the power of Mami’s thrusts. She had known that Mami was into some fairly deviant things, but she had no idea Mami’s perversion went this deep. Even if she wasn’t serious about keeping Homura as a sex toy, the kind of mind needed to think up that sort of idea would have to be twisted and deviant. Homura wondered what other kinds of ideas Mami could, would come up with.

 

Mami seemed to enjoy the ideas even more than Homura did. She groaned, and pulled Homura down hard, hilting herself in the devil’s pink pussy. Both girls groaned as Mami came. Homura could feel the condom once more filling up, being stretched to its absolute limits by the quantity of seed Mami produced.

 

Mami stopped for exactly as long as it took to replace the condom. Then she was once again stuffing Homura’s pussy with her rock-hard dick. The short break wasn’t nearly long enough for Homura to recover her wits. She had only just started to reassemble her thoughts when her vagina was filled to the limit with Mami’s massive shaft.

 

In the end, it proved to be too much for Homura. The white-hot flash of a climax faded to black, and she fainted, still tightly impaled on Mami’s cock. She stirred a bit as Mami pulled her off of her, but it was nothing more than an automatic closing of her legs, trying to keep the source of her bliss inside her.

 

Homura could just feel, on the very edge of consciousness, Mami patting her hair and whispering something to her. She tried to make out what it was, but the effort to keep her eyes open was just too much. Homura fell into something that was half sleep, half unconsciousness.

 

When she woke up, she felt much better. Still sore and tired, but with some energy inside her, instead of the fumes she had been running on. Homura slowly picked her head up, looking for Mami. Not for more sex (there was an aching pulse of pleasure inside her at that) but simply to see where the stacked blonde was.

 

Homura couldn’t see her. It was just her in the bedroom. Not even their clothes were around. Then her gaze fell on the nightstand next to her. The tied-up condoms, full of Mami’s cum, were gone too. Maybe she had-

 

As Homura was trying to coax her tired brain into a semblance of logical thinking, the bedroom door opened. The delicious smell of baking cake wafted in, followed by Mami. She was holding a tray and gave Homura a mega-watt smile as she stepped in.

 

“How are you feeling, Akemi-san?”  
  
Homura considered the question. Her pussy ached from getting fucked so hard by Mami. She didn’t think she could close her legs. Her limbs felt like lead. But there was still a bone-deep, warm glow of satisfaction, from orgasm after orgasm.

 

“Good,” she finally said. “I feel good. Thank you.”  
  
Mami blushed and smiled.

 

“Not a problem, Akemi-san. I’m always glad to help people out, no matter what they need.” She sat down next to Homura, letting the devil examine the tray. There was a cup of tea and a small, frosted cake sitting on a plate. There was also a line of used, empty condoms draped over one side. Homura glanced up at Mami’s smiling, beatific face.

 

“I prepared a snack for you. Please, eat up.”

 

Homura opened her mouth. She thought about saying no, but quickly changed her mind. Mami’s expression hadn’t changed a bit, but there was something in her aura that warned Homura not to turn down her gift.

 

Homura reached and picked up the tea cup. She stared into it. There were white swirls of something she really doubted was milk, contrasting with the black of the tea. She lifted the cup to her mouth, parting her lips.

 

Homura’s eyes widened as she took the first sip. It tasted _good_. Not the tea, but the special ingredient Mami had added. It tasted really good. Sweet, but not overly so. There was just the slightest amount of salt to really bring out the flavor. Homura took another, larger sip, and rolled it around in her mouth, savoring the taste.

 

Then Homura remembered there was cake as well. It wasn’t a very big cake, but Homura’s mouth watered looking at it. Mami had cut it into wedges before drizzling her ‘frosting’ over it. It looked and smelled delicious.

 

Homura reached down and picked up a slice with her fingers. It was still warm, and the frosting shifted slightly as she brought it to her mouth. Homura’s gaze flicked upwards to Mami. She had a soft smile on her face as she watched Homura eat her meal. She caught Homura’s eye and glanced at the slice Homura was holding.

 

Taking a deep breath, Homura opened her mouth. She bit down, tearing a chunk of the cake off. Then the taste really hit her. Homura moaned around the food in her mouth. It tasted even better than the tea, somehow. Just the cake by itself would have tasted good, but with the addition of Mami’s cum-!

 

Homura felt her lust start to get stirred up once more as she ate and drank. She tried not to gobble the food down, and act refined and mannerly like Mami would want her to. But it was hard, with the flavor covering her taste buds. Homura wanted more. Even if she licked the cup and plate clean, she would still want more. She glanced at Mami’s crotch, wondering if she could get some straight from the tap.

 

Could she even take Mami’s cock in her throat? Homura wasn’t sure. After all, Mami had stretched out her pussy pretty badly. In fact, Homura still felt kind of loose down there. Was her throat tighter than her pussy? Homura had no idea.

 

Mami saw Homura’s gaze lingering on her crotch and coughed. Blushing, Homura turned her attention back to her snack. That was hardly a big sacrifice.

 

Homura lingered over the last bite of cake and the last sip of tea. They both tasted so good, and she didn’t want to be done. On the other hand, she also didn’t want the taste in her mouth to lose its potency and the only way to keep it fresh was to finish what was on her plate. It was quite the dilemma.

 

Finally, Homura finished what Mami had gave her. Both girls sighed in satisfaction. Homura looked up at Mami.

 

“Thank you for the meal. It was very kind of you.”

 

Mami waved off the compliment, smiling as she did so.

 

“Not at all, not at all. Come back any time if you want some more.”

 

Homura nodded and stood up. Her body shimmered for an instant, before her black, skimpy devil outfit settled on her figure. Nodding in thanks at Mami one last time, she clapped her hands. Then she disappeared from view.

 

 

Homura was looking forward to some good old-fashioned hate sex with Sayaka. Maybe she would end up on top, or maybe Sayaka would. Either way, they’d leave each other scratched and bleeding, ready for more. It scratched Homura’s itch in a way not even getting split in two by Mami could.

 

So Homura was quite surprised to find that Sayaka was already busy. She was flat on her back, sixty-nineing with Kyouko. They were giving each other a blowjob. They were so caught up in each other, Homura had to cough to get their attention.

 

Sayaka rolled her eyes to look at the devil, not taking Kyouko’s dick out of her mouth. An anticipatory, almost predatory, light entered Sayaka’s eyes as she looked at Homura. She nudged Kyouko’s side.

 

The redhead glanced up. Then she pulled her head off of Sayaka’s cock, revealing the spit-slick rod in all its glory. She rolled off of Sayaka and off the bed, onto her feet. She flashed Homura her usual cocky smile, as Sayaka got to her feet next to her.

 

“Well, well, look who decided to visit us.” There was a smug, hungry note in Sayaka’s voice. Internally, Homura snorted. If the blue-haired irritant thought that she would end up on top just because she had her girlfriend to back her up, she was in for a surprise.

 

“Yeah. Hey, Sayaka-“

 

Right in the middle of the sentence, Kyouko leapt forward, tackling Homura. She let out a squawk of surprise, falling to the floor in the face of the unexpected assault. Homura immediately started pushing at Kyouko, trying to get the lean redhead off of her.

 

While she was distracted, though, Sayaka was making her move. The blue-haired girl had dashed over to her dresser and had yanked it open. Spilling clothes in her haste, she pulled out some yellow ribbons. Some very familiar ribbons.

 

Sayaka turned, advancing on Homura with ribbons Mami had lent her. Homura was suddenly doubting that she would necessarily end up domming tonight. Yes, she could beat Kyouko. Yes, she could beat Sayaka. But she wasn’t sure she could beat Sayaka and Kyouko and Mami’s ribbons. But by Godaka, she was going to give it her best.

 

In the end, it wasn’t enough. Homura ended up kneeling on the floor of Sayaka’s bedroom. Her devil outfit, never very concealing, was showing even more skin than usual in the places it had been ripped off of her. Her breasts, such as they were, were hanging half out of her top. Her outfit never normally provided any actual protection for her pussy, not even underwear. She just used a touch of magic to keep the clothing in front of her bare pussy. And that had now been ripped away. All of Homura’s important parts were on full display to Sayaka and Kyouko.

 

The two of them were enjoying the view, the first part of their reward. It had been a hard fight, getting Homura wrapped up in Mami’s ribbons. And now that they had managed it, they were going to enjoy the sweet fruits of victory.

 

Sayaka produced a ring of cloth from somewhere, twirling it around her finger as she stepped towards Homura, grinning. Kyouko had grabbed a vibrator, and was advancing towards Homura with a matching smile. Homura tried to wiggle away, but it was hopeless.

 

In less than two minutes, they had put the finishing touches on Homura. A blindfold was over her eyes, forcing her to rely on her other sense. And her sense of touch was demanding a lot of attention right now. Kyouko had taped the vibrator to her crotch, pushing the buzzing head against Homura’s pussy.

 

It felt good. It felt really good, the humming head pressing against Homura’s pussy. Homura found herself moaning and gasping as she humped forward, trying to get herself more firmly on the toy. Just the edge of the head was brushing against her, and she was sure that she would feel a lot better if more of her was pressed against it. Sayaka and Kyouko shared a laugh at the sight of the devil trying to pleasure herself on a cheap vibrator.

 

And then they left her there. For forever, or at least half an hour. Homura could hear them laughing and talking to each other as she knelt on the bedroom floor, feeling the vibrator steadily work in between her thighs. She came, and came, and came again. Homura came so often it almost started feeling bad, feeling the pleasure inside her once more get stoked up and up and up before it finally came crashing out of her.

 

Eventually, Homura found herself on her back. She had fallen, trying to either get away from the vibrator or press her pussy more firmly against it. She couldn’t remember which. And it didn’t matter, either way. The toy was still taped to her, humming along as her hips twitched.

 

Over the buzz, Homura could hear Sayaka and Kyouko walking towards her. From the twin thumps, she guessed that they were kneeling down next to her. She felt a hand run through her hair.

 

“We’re going to be playing a game, transfer student,” Sayaka said, a note of obscene glee in her voice. “You’re going to suck both of us off at the same time. Whichever one of us you can make cum while you’re deepthroating, they’ll take your pussy. The other one will fill your ass. Want to play? Oh, I’m so glad you do,” she said, not giving Homura a chance to say anything.

 

Four strong hands lifted Homura back up to her knees. She could feel two hot, hard dicks pressing against her face. Swallowing, she opened her mouth and turned to the side. She wasn’t sure how much she was going to enjoy this game, but she didn’t have much of a choice. At least sucking dick was easy enough to do.

 

Homura wasn’t sure whose cock she was sucking. One of them was a lot thicker than the other one, and she gave that preferable treatment. It would feel so much better to have that fat rod in her pussy instead of her ass.

 

Homura was good at blowjobs. It was a skill she had innately, rather than one she had acquired through practice. And she used that skill on the two of them. She wasn’t sure which cock belonged to which girl, but she gave both of them her best.

 

Homura decided not to go for a deepthroat. That sort of thing felt best when the lucky guy or girl could savor it, really feel her throat squeezing down around their rod. But with two dicks to attend to, Homura couldn’t spare the time to really lavish attention on one.

 

Still, she did give enough extra attention to the fat dick to make it cum first. It wasn’t easy to concentrate, not with the musk of three excited girls filling Homura’s nostrils, and certainly not with the humming toy in between her legs.

 

The cock came when it was inside Homura’s mouth. She spluttered, trying to swallow the cum as quickly as it was pumped into her. She was only just keeping ahead of the flow when the second dick was shoved in.

 

Cum filled Homura’s mouth, demanding an exit. Some of it she managed to swallow, but some poured out from her lips and ran down her chin to drop to the floor. Even when the cocks withdrew from her mouth there was still a lot of cum for Homura to take care of. She was still dealing with it when she heard Sayaka whisper into her ear.

 

“Hey, Homura?” Sayaka’s voice had a note of obscene glee.

 

“Mrgle?” Homura still had too much cum in her mouth to properly respond.

 

“We lied.”

 

Sayaka reached down and tore the vibrator away. Homura gasped at the loss of sensation. And then there was too much sensation. Sayaka and Kyouko picked her up, letting her legs dangle as they brought her over their joined laps. They were already hard again.

 

Homura tried to clear her mouth enough to respond, but she didn’t do it fast enough. She felt two cocks, both of them once again hard, pressing against her crotch. Her eyes went wide under the blindfold as she failed to feel one dick pressing against her rear. Instead, they were both nudging against her pussy.

 

With a grunt of effort, the two meguca pulled down. Homura shrieked as her pussy was filled with two large rods. Combined, they were bigger than Mami’s, and the blonde had already done a number on Homura tonight.

 

It felt so bad, and it felt so good. Homura was barely able to even understand what she was feeling, as her pussy was split in two by two cocks. She had never tried a double stuffing before, and wouldn’t have thought her body could have handled it. She was wrong, barely.

 

The intense physical pleasure inside her was so intense Homura thought she would either faint or lose her mind. She had thought the feeling of Mami inside her like this was overwhelming, but it couldn’t begin to compare to what Sayaka and Kyouko were doing to her.

 

Homura made some disjointed sounds, that had the same resemblance to words that yeast did to bread. Her weight was pulling her farther and farther down onto the cocks, forcing her body to accommodate them. It looked like it would be a good thing Mami had already stretched her pussy so much.

 

It didn’t take long for her first orgasm to arrive. Homura’s eyes went wide, then were screwed closed underneath her blindfold. Her arms beat against the girls on either side of her, as liquid bliss surged through her body, racing along inside of her, trying to find a release.

 

Kyouko and Sayaka didn’t stop fucking her just because she had had an orgasm. They kept on pounding her. It felt like they were never going to stop, just keep on fucking Homura until she fell apart. She didn’t think that would take too long. How undignified, the devil falling because she couldn’t handle getting fucked. The thought sent a thrill of pleasure down Homura’s spine.

 

Sayaka and Kyouko weren’t in sync with each other. Sometimes they were pounding into Homura’s pussy at the same time. Sometimes one of them was half a second ahead of the other one. And sometimes they were at opposite ends of the cycle, with Sayaka buried balls deep inside Homura, while Kyouko only had the tip of her head inside. There was no way for Homura to tell what was going to happen next, and it was driving her mad.

 

And it felt so good. Orgasm after orgasm washed over Homura as Sayaka and Kyouko molder her body around their dicks. Homura could feel reason leaving as their huge dicks tore her up inside. She tried to cry out in climax, but there was no air in her lungs and her throat felt as dry as a desert. There was nothing she could do but sit there and take it, for as long as the two of them were interested in using her. It was so humiliating for something like this to happen to the devil. Homura felt so good.

 

Unlike Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko weren’t using condoms. When they came, they sprayed their seed directly into Homura’s pussy. At least Homura could make she wouldn’t get pregnant. And only the power of the devil would be enough to ensure that. Any mundane birth control would surely fail underneath the unending fountain of potent sperm from the two aggressive beauties.

 

It was like an explosion in her core. Homura’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her womb was painted white with the cum of two different girls. She could feel the heat from their cum filling her, radiating out of her lower stomach to fill her with lustful heat.

 

Homura thought she could have fit her entire fist inside her pussy. It felt like Sayaka and Kyouko had used a backhoe to scoop her out and leave her empty and gaping. She couldn’t believe how many orgasms she had gone through. Homura wasn’t sure if she would ever recover.

 

“Hey Sayaka.” Kyouko voice was full of hunger.  
  
“What’s up, baby?” Sayaka sounded tranquilly calm, relaxed after having bonded with her girlfriend over breaking the devil.

 

“Want to take her ass next?”

 

There was a short pause as Homura tried to work up the panic appropriate for such a question. But she just couldn’t muster the mental energy for even something like that.

 

“You read my mind. Lube or no lube?”

 

The two of them grabbed Homura as they talked. They started hauling her into position as they bantered.

 

“Eh, she was a selfish fuck, and didn’t clean our cocks off after we fucked her. I’d say the cum and stuff on ‘em is a good enough lube. Don’t you?”

 

Homura weakly twitched in the firm, unyielding embrace of Sayaka and Kyouko as she felt two hard, hot domes press against her rear entrance. She was going to break. There was no way she could take something as intense as that in somewhere as tight as back there. But at least it would feel so, so good.

 

Homura shivered. She had already been stretched out by Mami. What would it be like to have to take those two in her tightest hole? Besides amazing.

 

They pulled down and Homura cried out. She wasn’t going to make it out of this in one piece. That suited her just fine. If the devil couldn’t handle something like this, then she didn’t deserve to be the devil.

 

Homura loved her darling Madoka. The other girls were all right for sex, but Madoka was the only one Homura felt anything for on an emotional level. She loved everything about her precious wonder. The short pink hair, the small frame, even Madoka’s dick. And it was a reasonably sized dick, too. Not an absolute monster like Mami’s, or even Sayaka’s and Kyouko’s, but something Homura could love and cherish and tend to.

 

And also impale herself on, crying out about how good it felt in Homura’s slutty body. But that was for later. For now, Homura was just having some innocent fun with her.

 

Homura’s definition of innocent had changed recently. Getting fucked so hard, for so long, by so many cocks had changed something in the devil. She wanted more now. More cocks, more orgasms, more sex. And with Madoka, she was willing to do so many more things that she would never have tried with the other girls. Things more extreme than double anal or eating food laced with cum. Stuff that could almost be called kinky.

 

For instance, the strap-on that Madoka was currently sucking on. Her eyes were closed as she slowly bobbed up and down the deep purple shaft. Homura could Madoka’s cock sticking up out of her panties. She would love to see Madoka stroke it, masturbating as she got Homura’s toy ready. But instead, Madoka’s hands were pressed against Homura’s thighs, giving her some leverage as she moved her head along the artificial dick.

 

Madoka popped her head off the dildo and looked up at Homura. Her eyes were wide and soft as she stared up at the devil.  
  
“It’s so big, Homura-chan. Are you sure it’s going to fit back there?” Her tone was questioning, but trusting.

 

Homura smiled down at her, her smile filled with lust and love.

 

“I’m sure, Madoka. Just do a bit more, and we’ll start.”  
  
Madoka nodded, and started sucking the strap-on again. Homura had to admit it was bit weird for it to be like this. Usually she was the one getting fucked, not the one doing the fucking. But Madoka had such an insatiable sexual appetite that Homura would have to wear her down a bit before they could start properly fucking.

 

Homura had already done a lot of things to work her way though Madoka’s endurance. And the small, pink-haired girl had a _lot_ of endurance. She would cum quickly no matter what Homura did, and within a minute at most, her cute dick would once again be standing upright, and she’d want another round.

 

That was why Homura had produced the strap-on. Maybe a couple of anal orgasms would make Madoka tired enough to want to fuck Homura’s pussy. That, and the thought of Madoka lying on her back, hands behind her head, moaning and squealing as Homura slid in and out of her ass was so amazing that Homura almost went weak at the knees at the thought.

 

That would surely be the highlight thus far. The two of them had tried a lot of things, that both of them had enjoyed. Madoka sliding her cock in between Homura’s stocking-clad thighs, for one. That had been _very_ fun. Feeling Madoka pressed against her, and also getting to feel her hot, hard cock sliding in between Homura’s thighs, pressed tight against each other, had gotten Homura quite wet. So wet that the arousal coming out of her pussy would have ruined her stockings even if Madoka hadn’t cum on them, filing the purple and black diamonds with her white seed.

 

And in the time it took Homura to look down at her cum-covered thighs, Madoka’s dick had deflated and risen again, just as hard as it had been a minute ago. Homura had licked at it and licked her lips. Madoka had smiled, thinking she was about to get a blowjob.

 

In fact, what she got was a balljob. Homura hadn’t touched her stiff dick, instead focusing on Madoka’s balls. She licked and sucked and kissed them, showering them with love and praise while never once rising above them to so much as breathe on the hard rod towering above them.

 

And in the end, it was still enough. Madoka had squeaked and screwed her eyes closed, and covered Homura’s face with her cum. Homura had repeatedly blinked, feeling the warm, sticky liquid covering her upturned face. Then she opened her mouth and started sliding the cum into it. It hadn’t been as tasty as Mami’s, but the fact that it was from Madoka made it so much better. She had stared into Madoka’s eyes the entire while, not breaking her gaze once as she lapped up every bit of Madoka’s love. Madoka had gotten the cutest expression as she watched. And her dick had gotten hard again.

 

The next time, Homura had pulled Madoka onto her lap. She could feel Madoka’s hard dick pressing against her lower stomach as they hugged. Then Homura leaned her head down and took one of Madoka’s pink, puffy nipples into her mouth.

 

The former goddess had made the most wonderful sound at that as Homura started lavishing attention and care on her breasts. Pressed close like this, Homura could feel every tremor and movement in her lover’s body as she played with Madoka’s breasts.

 

And they were such wonderful breasts. Not as big as Mami’s or even Sayaka’s, but they were bigger than Homura’s or Kyouko’s. The perfect size to dote on, to run her tongue over or lightly pinch with two fingers. And while Homura lost herself in the wonders of Madoka’s chest, she could feel Madoka’s hard dick pressing against her.

 

It was enough to make both of them cum, eventually. Homura’s orgasm was much more restrained than Madoka’s, just a brief quiver and wetting the cushion of the chair she was sitting on. Madoka, on the other hand, painted Homura’s stomach white, leaving glistening pools of cum on the devil’s silk-smooth skin.

 

They had enjoyed each other many times, in many ways. And Homura was sure they would both enjoy this time too. Madoka finally finished sucking on the dildo, and slowly drew her head off it. She looked so cute and vulnerable, Homura just wanted to eat her up. Or out.

 

Madoka lowered herself down to the bed, lying on her back and looking up at Homura. Her dick was half-hard, lying against her stomach as she spread her legs. Homura licked her lips as she stepped forward, the edge of her strap-on brushing against Madoka’s inner thighs.

 

Homura slid her hands down Madoka’s legs, stopped when she reached Madoka’s rear. It was a nice rear, the perfect size for a girl as cute as Madoka. Homura spent a few minutes doing nothing but squeezing it, feeling the give underneath her hands and smiling at Madoka’s reaction. But, as wonderful as molesting Madoka was, there was more Homura planned to do.

 

Homura lifted Madoka’s legs up, resting them on her shoulders. She rested her strap-on on top of Madoka’s dick. Even only semi-hard, Madoka was still a bit bigger than the strap-on. But that was alright. Homura was sure her toy would be the perfect size for what she was going to do.

 

Homura grabbed the dildo in one hand. Slowly easing her hips forward, she guided the smooth head of the toy to rest against Madoka’s rosebud. Leaving it there, she looked up at Madoka, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

 

Madoka took a deep breath and nodded, giving agreement. Homura gave her a warm smile in return, before pressing forward. Madoka squealed, body turning this way and that as Homura entered her rear. Homura kept a firm grip on her waist, though, keeping at least one part of her body firmly in check.

 

Homura pushed her hips forward, seeing her strap-on gradually, slowly slide deeper and deeper into Madoka’s rear. And that wasn’t the only thing she saw. Madoka’s cock was slowly getting harder too, stiffening and standing up with every centimeter Homura went. It looked so delicious, Homura wished she was flexible enough to reach down and kiss it.

 

Instead, she just split her gaze between that and Madoka’s too cute face as Homura finally hilted herself inside her. It felt weird, after everything else she had done tonight, to be the one with the cock and with the adorably cute girl underneath her. But it also felt good.

 

Not terribly sexual, but on an emotional level. Homura thought she’d be really happy to see more of Madoka squirming around underneath her. Or, for that matter, any of the other girls, especially Sayaka. And if it was the blue-haired girl underneath her, Homura thought she’d be using a bigger dildo and more force in her thrusts.

 

Since it was her precious Madoka, Homura took a lot more care, only slowly increasing the speed and power of her thrusts, watching carefully to make sure she didn’t hurt Madoka in any way whatsoever. She needn’t have worried. Madoka smiled up at her, love and lust filling her face. Homura smiled back, feeling her heart going a mile a minute. Her fingers dug into Madoka’s legs as she pulled her hips back and forth.

 

The strap-on was just a smooth harness with a curved rod at the front. There were no projections on the inside for the wearer’s pleasure. Homura would have needed a large one anyway, given how Mami and Kyouko and Sayaka had stretched her out. But she didn’t need them. Just the sight of Madoka was enough for her.

 

Leaning forward, Homura went in for a kiss. Madoka squeaked as she was bent in two, feet ending up framing her head as the devil and the goddess kissed. And Madoka was quite the enthusiastic kisser. Her hands came up to grab Homura’s shoulders, as she lifted her head to meet Homura’s lips.

 

All good things had to come to an end eventually, and the two of them had to break the kiss. They had identical smiles on their faces as Homura straightened back up, taking Madoka’s legs with her.

 

Homura settled into a rhythm, using long, slow powerful strokes to drive her strap-on deep into Madoka’s ass. Madoka was making some of the cutest sounds as she was filled up, her cock twitching from side to side as she was jostled back from the impact of the dildo.

 

It didn’t take all that long for Madoka to cum. Her hands balled up in the bed sheets as she closed her eyes. Madoka always looked cute. But she looked even cuter than normal, somehow, when she was cumming. Her cute dick twitched and spurted out some cute cum to splatter on her cute stomach. Cute.

 

But now that Homura had tried out her last idea she was ready to go for the finale. It was time for Madoka to lay claim to her pussy. Admittedly, Madoka’s dick wasn’t nearly as big as the cocks Homura had taken tonight, but Homura was sure she would feel wonderful inside her.

 

The strap-on practically flew off of Homura as she climbed up onto the bed with Madoka. In the few seconds it had taken her to get rid of the toy, Madoka had already started getting hard again. There was nobody with a better dick than Madoka, Homura thought.

 

Homura scooted forward until she was hovering over Madoka’s crotch. She smiled down at Madoka, while she reached down to grab Madoka’s dick. It was nice and hot in her hand and she shivered, ready for her final, most meaningful fuck of the night.

 

Homura sank down, enveloping Madoka in her folds. A problem quickly became apparent. She could barely feel Madoka. Homura was just too stretched, her pussy hollowed out by Mami and Sayaka and Kyouko. And Madoka’s dick, as cute and wonderful as it was, just couldn’t compare to those mighty shafts.

 

Madoka didn’t seem to have a problem with it, though. She smiled up at Homura, hands anchoring themselves on Homura’s hips as the devil started to ride her. Homura thought about bringing the subject up, but couldn’t think of a good way to phrase it. Instead, she did her best to push the thoughts from her mind and do her best to fill her imagination with her lovely Madoka.

 

Homura’s hands came down, grabbing Madoka’s breasts. Her palms easily covered the small mounds, but they felt so, so wonderful in Homura’s hands. The stiff nipples felt wonderful against her palms, and Homura could lightly rub the small mounds with her fingers.

 

Homura lost herself in Madoka’s chest as she raised and lowered her hips up and down along Madoka’s length. It was so fun and fulfilling, playing with Madoka’s breasts, that she barely even noticed that her own arousal was slowly growing.

 

By the time Homura realized she was feeling horny, her own nipples were tenting her feathery dress and her pussy was leaking arousal. And Madoka was in a much worse state. Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed as she twisted from side to side.

 

Madoka looked like she couldn’t decide if she was in heaven or hell. Whichever one she was in, she didn’t stop thrusting, her hips rising in sync with Homura’s. Her grip was slowly tightening on Homura’s hips as she fucked the devil.

 

Finally, Madoka came. She moaned out Homura’s name, sweet and slow. Homura fell in love all over again with her pink-haired goddess as Madoka gave her a creampie. That, Homura could feel. Madoka’s cum spurted far up into her, painting her pussy white.

 

Homura hadn’t cum, but that wasn’t important. What mattered was that her precious Madoka had finally had her fill of pleasure.

 

And it very much had been Madoka’s last spurt of pleasure. She collapsed backwards, face red and her breath catching in her throat as she panted. Homura could feel her cock softening inside her, and it was softening all the way, not just staying at the half-hard point of Madoka’s previous post-climax states. It seemed the fun really was over for tonight. For both of them. Homura couldn’t, wouldn’t dream of being with someone else after her wonderful session with her wonderful Madoka. Indeed, there weren’t very many options left if she even wanted to, unless she wanted to tempt Mami’s wrath and go after Nagisa.

 

Homura sank down next to Madoka, wrapping her in her arms. Madoka made a small sound of happiness, and returned the hug. The devil and the goddess hugged each other tightly, pressing their tired bodies against each other. They gently kissed each other, whispering soft sentiments of endearment to one another.

 

After a long time spend with each other, they had both recovered some strength. Homura sat up, dragging Madoka with her. She stroked Madoka’s cheek, smiling at her.

 

“Madoka?”  
  
“Yes, Homura-chan?”

 

Homura shivered. There was so much love and trust and acceptance in that sweet voice it almost made her want to hug Madoka close and never let her go.

 

“Are you ready for some more fun?”

 

Madoka waited a bit, to see if Homura would expand on that. When the black-haired devil remained silent, she nodded.

 

“Of course, Homura-chan. What do you want to do.”  
  
Homura smiled. She climbed off the bed, pulling Madoka’s hand along with her.

 

“Come and see.”

 

Homura led Madoka over to the bedroom door, both of them still naked. If Madoka noticed that Homura was walking with her legs spread, she didn’t mention it. She opened the door, letting Madoka see what was waiting on the other side.

 

Kyouko, Sayaka and Mami all looked up from their conversation. They were all wearing their meguca outfits, though they were all a lot tighter than they normally were. It was especially noticeable for Mami, with the way her uniform clung to her curves.

 

“All right,” Kyouko said with a chuckle, snapping a piece of pocky in half. “Looks like Round Two has arrived.”

 

All three of them had lustful expressions, and they were all looking at Madoka. Sayaka was doing more than looking, and had already pulled her cock up out of her skirt. Tents above the crotches of the other two showed that they had the same appreciation towards Madoka’s naked body.

 

Homura placed a hand on the small of Madoka’s back and gently pushed her forward. Madoka took a stumbling step forward, and then stopped. She looked up at Homura, an unspoken question in her eyes.

 

“They’ve already destroyed the devil,” Homura said with a smile. “Now they want to despoil the goddess.” Homura shivered in excitement. “They’ll do such wonderful things to you if you let them. I can’t wait to watch.”

 

Madoka glanced back and forth again. Homura saw that her limp cock gave a small twitch as she considered things. Then she stepped forward, to cheers from the three waiting girls. Hands were already being raised to seize the sealed goddess.

 

Homura smiled encouragingly at Madoka as she small pink-haired girl glanced back nervously at Homura. The devil nodded and pointed with her chin towards the waiting trio. Her resolve bolstered, Madoka stepped forward, a blush on her cheeks and a firmness to her step.

 

Homura’s smile grew hungrier as she watched her darling, precious Madoka get drawn into the debauchery of the other magical girls. Tonight would surely be truly special. How often would someone get a chance to see the love of their life so completely and utterly despoiled? Homura was growing aroused just at the thought of it.

 

Homura knew she was truly lucky to get such a chance. It wouldn’t be a memory she would soon forget, either.

 

Homura truly loved Madoka.

 


End file.
